


Nobody asks you questions when...

by SoundsVeryScientific



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Current Events, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Married Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Teacher Harry Potter, The author of this fic does not endorse jk rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundsVeryScientific/pseuds/SoundsVeryScientific
Summary: Harry has a hard time keeping his students focused over distance learning. Surprisingly, Draco is able to help him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	Nobody asks you questions when...

"Come on now guys, there's just one last thing we need to end the class with, then you're free." Harry looked at the mosaic of his students' images on the large fireplace, different levels of tiredness on each face. By now they were all distracted and jaded, being the last class of the day. These first years were hardly used to Hogwarts' usual routine, and social distancing just made it all the harder to adapt.  
Though Harry had to admit, they were making the most of it.

"Sir Mittens is adorable, Miss Telfer, but unfortunately I can't see your face." He called on a student whose cat had settled right in front of her fireplace. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Draco closing the front door and taking off his mask. He'd just come home from an emergency run to the pharmacy.

"Now, we're just gonna talk a little bit about wolfsbane and how it affects-" just as Draco innocently walked behind Harry, still rubbing alcohol gel on his hands, offering a simple greeting of "Hello, love.",  
"MR POTTER IS THAT YOUR HUSBAND?"

All of the class suddenly turned their full attention to the men, and Harry had an idea.  
He held Draco in place by his arm and smiled at the flickering fire messages.  
"Indeed, Mr Oseman. Class, this is Draco." The kids were mesmerized. A break in routine was hard to come by those days, so they stared at him like he was made of gold.

"Hello... Class." Draco said hesitantly, looking back and forth between Harry and his students.

"As in Draco Malfoy?", another student chimed up.

"Well, it's Draco Potter now." _Has been for well over a decade now_ , he doesn't add, because he learned that he should be nice to kids. Harry rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Draco here works with muggles." Multiple students inches closer, and Harry was fairly sure he heard a gasp.

"What do you do?"

"I'm an accountant." Now there were definitely gasps. Dozens of questions filled the wizards's living room, all boiling down to, "what is that?" Harry nudged Draco encouragingly.

"I am... A sort of advisor. People and companies hire me to take care of their finances." Harry had to hold back laughter when some of his dear, _wonderful_ students were actually impressed by that.

"Do muggles not know math?"

"Of course muggles _know math_ , Cabot, it's a muggle job." another student snapped back, and Draco took that as his cue to leave. Harry didn't stop him. His class already looked more alive.

"So, now, can any of you tell me what exactly wolfsbane does to werewolves?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a much larger hp fic I've been writing for years and is far from being ready for posting, but since it's done and it stands up on its own, I decided to post it already.  
> Are there any other tags I should add to this? I haven't posted a lot on Ao3 so iedk where to start on tags.


End file.
